


Just take the pain away

by lxuisstrxng



Series: I gotta get better [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Louis, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Crying, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Pain, Pain Kink, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Sub Louis, Subspace, There is a bit of plot but it's mostly to get to the smut, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex, use condoms kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxuisstrxng/pseuds/lxuisstrxng
Summary: Louis was staring down at the floor, taking deep breaths to keep himself calm but it was too hard. He could tell he was about to have a panic attack and that made everything worse. He saw Harry's feet right in front of him and sniffed shakily. He didn't want Harry to see him like this, because he knew he would be disappointed. He wasn't good enough, he had never been. "Harry, I..." he started but he was cut off with a hard slap on his right cheek. His teary eyes widened and he looked up at Harry surprise. He wasn't expecting that. "Haz" he whispered, but he was quickly rewarded with another slap. He knew what that meant, and his whole body was craving for it. "Sir" he whimpered and Harry smirked."Clothes off."Or the one where Louis is about to have a breakdown and Harry helps him out (by wrecking him).





	Just take the pain away

When Louis got from work, Harry knew something was wrong. He could tell by how plump and swollen his eyes were, how his hands were shaking lightly and also by the way he walked, as if he felt uncomfortable in his own body. 

By the way Louis was sweating and just about to cry, Harry knew he was about to have a breakdown. He hadn't had one in months, not after Harry started to take care of him the way he did. And the curly guy thought they were already over this, but it was obvious Louis had had a really tough day. He was dying to take him into his arms and kiss him all over his face, whispering sweet nothings and assuring him everything would be okay. But it wouldn't help Louis, it wouldn't make everything worst. He knew it, he had tried. 

Louis was staring down at the floor, taking deep breaths to keep himself calm but it was too hard. He could tell he was about to have a panic attack and that made everything worse. He saw Harry's feet right in front of him and sniffed shakily. He didn't want Harry to see him like this, because he knew he would be disappointed. He wasn't good enough, he had never been. "Harry, I..." he started but he was cut off with a hard slap on his right cheek. His teary eyes widened and he looked up at Harry surprise. He wasn't expecting that. "Haz" he whispered, but he was quickly rewarded with another slap. He knew what that meant, and his whole body was craving for it. "Sir" he whimpered and Harry smirked. 

"Clothes off" Harry demanded simply looking at him with dark eyes. The smaller boy did as he was told, taking off all his clothes quickly and waiting for the next instruction. He had been thinking about this the whole day, about Harry making him stop overthinking everything, making him calm down. And this was the only way he would get there when he was this upset and shook. They had tried everthing, and Harry used to be so scared of hurting him for real, but the thing was he needed it rough. It wasn't easy at first, both of them had to learn what their limits were, how far Harry could take Louis without hurting him and also making sure he knew he would be able to bring him back, to take care of him during the whole time. Now they were experts. Louis trusted in Harry blindly, and he knew Harry felt a lot confident himself. He could tell only by how firm the tone of his voice was. "Hands and knees." 

Louis moved to his hands and knees obediently and almost purred when Harry tangled his fingers with his hair. He crawled on all fours as his boyfriend pulled from it, feeling so little, so out of himself. It was so easy, to follow Harry like this, to let go. It was so easy for him to get naked and let Harry control him like no one else could. To show him his most submissive side. The one no one had ever seen or believed it even existed. Louis was always so outgoing, and bossy, but not when they were like this. When they were like this, he was tiny, he was Harry's and no one else's.

Harry led Louis to the living room and stopped him in front of the television. "I said hands and knees" he told him calmly but firmly when Louis sat up on his knees, quickly going back to his initial position. He heard Harry leaving the room but he couldn't see where he was going. When he came back he put a gag on Louis' mouth without saying a word. Louis didn't complain when Harry sat on the couch and placed his feet on his back as if he was a coffee table. And he didn't complain, not even once, when Harry put on a movie and left him like that for two long and painful hours. 

Harry knew exactly what he was doing. It wasn't even a sexual thing, even though he could see Louis was hardening already. It was all about control, about being used and letting go. He made himself focus on the movie and didn't say a word, even though he was too aware of Louis' uneven breath. 

By the time the movie ended, Louis was fully hard and his back was aching, but he was so much calmer than before. Harry pulled his legs away and walked out of the room to grab the next things they were going to need. Lube, clothed and a rule. He left everything on the couch and moved to face the boy, running his fingers through his hair slowly. "Good boy" he praised and Louis felt his cock twitching with want. "But you need more, don't you? This is not enough." Louis nodded quickly and Harry slapped his cheek hard. 

"Y-yes, sir" Louis whimpered, tears filling up his eyes again at the slap. 

"Stand up" Harry instructed and sat back on the couch, palming his thigh. "Come here, sit on your master's lap." Louis sat there without hesitation, blushing at the way his erection popped against his belly. "Tell me your colours." 

"Green means go on" Louis started in a little voice, his hand fisting on his own thigh as he stopped himself from touching his cock. "Yellow means slow down, and red means stop." 

Harry nodded and grabbed the rule as he licked his lips. Louis' body flinched at the only sight of it and he took a deep breath. The first hit came so suddenly and it was so painful that Louis practically yelled just as the rule landed on his cock, even though he had already known what was coming. 

"Shh" Harry whispered softly as he rubbed Louis' back with his free hand to comfort him. It only took one more hit for Louis to start crying, fisting his master's shirt tight as he waited for the next one. The worst thing, even worse than the aching, was the waiting, not knowing when the next hit would be. Or where, because this time Harry hit the head of his cock just right, making him sob and hid his face into Harry's neck. 

"Pl-please" he sobbed badly and spammed when Harry hit his cock again. They were clean, hard hits that made his length impossibly soft and painful. "N-no, please. Please, I'll be good, no more. No more" he begged desperately, whimpering loudly when the rule landed on his cock one more time. Louis couldn't help it any longer, he moved a hand to cover his cock as he continued crying against Harry's skin, so the other wouldn't hit him anymore. 

"I know you can take it" Harry cooed smoothly and placed his hand on top of Louis', rubbing his knuckles slowly. "Just two more. Don't you want to be your mister's good boy?" 

Louis just cried and nodded slowly as he let Harry move his hand away, this time holding it on his back so he wouldn't try to cover his cock again. Two more hits and he was crying his heart out, sobbing, whimpering, begging, but he didn't try to cover himself again. He just took it. 

"So, so good, my love. I'm so proud of you" Harry praised Louis lovingly as he left the rule aside. "My good boy" he cooed as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Louis' painful cock, making him whine, his knuckles white as he held Harry's shirt. "I love you so much, Lou" he continued whispering at the same time he jerked Louis off, as the smaller boy continued crying and now moaning at the delicious mix of pain and pleasure. Harry took it easy, he stroked him slowly and gently because he could see how hurt his cock was after the slapping. 

"Please, sir" Louis whispered sobbing hard into Harry's neck. 

"I want you to cum for me, can you do that? I know you can, princess. I know you can. For me, c'mon." 

Louis' body spammed both in pleasure and pain, not knowing if he wanted to move away or into Harry's touch. It was so intense that his mind felt fuzzy and he couldn't think or feel anything else but Harry. Harry's hand, Harry's soft words, Harry's thumb against the tip of his cock making him moan, the praises he heard when his cock started leaking pre-cum. Harry, Harry, Harry. 

And then he came, hard and painfully as he cried out for his master. Harry held him close with both hands and gave him time to catch his breath. He was still crying though, when Harry asked him for his colour. "Green" Louis whispered sniffing shakily. Then, Harry grabbed Louis' cock again pumping it a couple of times. "Pl-please, no more. I'll do anything, p-please" he sobbed, his body shaking. 

"Shh, it's okay. I'll just put this on, okay?" The other asked softly and grabbed the cock-ring, putting it on as gentle as he could. Louis wasn't hard so it wouldn't be painful, it would just prevent him from getting hard again. "Good?" Louis nodded and took deep breaths, trying to stop crying. Harry moved an arm behind his knees and lifted him up only to place him on the couch. "Turn around, arse up" he instructed and Louis did as he was told. 

Harry grabbed the lube he had brought from the room and spread a good amount of it on three fingers, moving his fingers to Louis' rim after that. He opened him up quickly, avoiding his prostate and just doing the necessary so Louis wouldn't get hurt. Then, he took his erection from his boxers, not even bothering on taking off his clothes. He licked his lips when it popped against his belly and quickly lubed it up. He grabbed it from the base and guided to Louis' entrance, pushing all the way in. 

Louis moaned out, but this wasn't about Louis' pleasure. This was about Louis being used, about him being only a hole, nothing more than a hole made to be fucked. That was what Louis needed, and that was what Harry was going to give him. There were no sweet words, no caresses, no kisses. No 'so tight for me', no 'my good boy', no 'I love you's. It was just Harry taking what he needed from him, growling and holding him in place as he fucked him hard, not even bothering on trying to find the boy's prostate. Because Louis needed to be just a hole right then, just a thing Harry would get off with. He was a fuck toy, he was nothing. 

Harry didn't even say his name when he came, and he had to bit his bottom lip hard to hold a 'Louis' in. He came all into him without any warn besides the way Harry's thrusts started to harden as he got closer and closer to his edge. The stronger guy was panting as he pulled out. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned in, spreading Louis' cheeks with both hands to clean him up with his tongue. 

"F-fuck. Fuck, fuck" Louis was moaning along with 'ah's and 'uh's, his voice pitched and high. Harry swallowed all of his own cum and pulled back again. He helped Louis roll over and wiped his cheeks with his thumbs lovingly. Then, he took the cock ring off. The whole time, Louis was repeating his name over and over again, his body spamming and shaking. Harry took him into his arms and carried him to the bed. He placed him there and took off his clothes quickly, Louis crying again when he didn't feel him close. And he knew why, Louis was down. 

"I'm here. I'm here, my love" Harry cooed wrapping both arms around Louis holding him close. He covered their bodies with a blanket and rubbed his back and sides lovingly as he whispered sweet nothings on his ear. Louis continued crying into Harry's chest, taking it all out. And he felt free. 

And hour later, Louis finally calmed down completely. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Harry. He gave a soft giggle and that made his boyfriend smile wide, his dimples at full display. "Hi" Louis whispered grinning back at him. 

"Hi, Lou-Lou."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I'm back with this series because I like writing these so much. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> Let me know what you think! All the love xx.


End file.
